Unpause
Recap The scene, a flashforward, is set 2:17 A.M. in the year 2017 where the visibly pregnant Mother and Ted are at the Farhamptom Inn. The Mother has gone into labour and is experiencing contractions.Ted prepares to leave for the hospital with her. The storyline flashes back to the latest development of Future Ted's story to his kids. Going back to Sunday at 2:00 am (18 hours before the wedding), Barney is still feeling the slap from Marshall an hour ago. Robin wants to rest for the big day, but Marshall buys drinks for the group to keep them up and together, all because he wants to sustain the pause postponing his argument with Lily. Future Ted narrating recalls his mother's teaching of Nothing Good Happens After 2AM as the clock strikes 2:01 and the gang are still drinking. Barney quickly enters the 'Jabba-the-Hutt' stage of drunkenness, which Ted explains is high on a scale of various levels of inebriation he has witnessed Barney in during their friendship. Soon after with more Glen McKenna 35 from Marshall, Barney enters an entirely new level of drunkenness where he continually speaks the truth, especially when prompted. Seeking advantage of the opportunity, Ted and Robin grill him on topics that have left them desperate for clarity over the years. Questions and subsequent responses reveal: Barney and Virginia never got to where Ted imagined, Barney spends an exorbitant annual sum on suits accounting for the fact that Robin holds a lot of family money unbeknownst to Ted, Barney slept with Madeleine Albright when she was not the Secretary of State, and the details of what Barney does for a living. Encouraged to delve deeper, Barney sets the scene for a comprehensive explanation of what exactly is employed to do beyond the word "P.L.E.A.S.E." : Back in 1998, after being dumped by Shannon for Greg, Barney went through his tranformation that left him awesome and decided to enter the corporate world, but with ulterior motives. He finds and asks Greg for a corporate job at AltruCell Corporation, and is given the 'please' task, an acromyn for Provide Legal Exculpation And Sign Everything. The task legally implicated Barney in all corporate mishaps and schemes. Barney then reveals the main motivation (besides morality) behind his employment record was to track Greg down, gain his trust, then destroy him for stealing Shannon from him. He entered the corporate world under Greg's tutelage while secretly working as an informant for the FBI so he could implicate Greg over the years for the company's wrongdoings and have him jailed. Future Ted explains Barney executed the final stages of his plan shortly after the wedding. Simultaneously, Marshall is told by Lily upstairs that they won't start fighting until after sex, which makes Marshall determined to bang Lily to sleep. He even enlists the aid of some performance-enhancing drugs from Barney to sustain his bravado. Marshall is successful but inadvertently wakes her and they fight. Marshall explains he loves Lily and that the judgeship could be a huge benefit for their family's future, thus necessitating face-to-face discussion; he remarks the judgeship should not be given up in favour of Lily's 'hobby' of art consultation. Lily is adamant about 'following her dream' by going to Italy and refuses to budge. She claims Marshall acted more selfish than she ever was to him for taking the Judgeship without considering or consulting her. A visibly taken aback Marshall calls her logic out by citing her incomparably selfish decision to break up with him, call off their engagement and wedding and leave for San Francisco. Lily refutes with the fact she apologized repeatedly and nothing is more important to her than her family and is upset Marshall is now saying he never forgave her for what she did. Marshall demands to know whether he, Marvin, and any future they might have are acting as a consolation prize for what Lily was unsuccessful in finding in San Francisco. Unable to respond and without pausing, a broken Lily departs and calls an unrevealed figure to pick her up and leave the Inn immediately. Meanwhile, Ted and Robin pose their last questions to truthful Barney, who assures Robin that there will ''be a ring bearer named ''Trevor Hudson ''at the wedding,'' since he wants her to have the perfect wedding. Touched, Robin leaves for bed and entrusts Ted with Barney. Barney admits to Ted that he really loves Robin, and without her he would still be broken. Fast forwarding to 2017, The Mother and Ted are leaving the Inn to go to the hospital with their daughter Penny. Future Ted admits while Virginia always said Nothing Good Happens After 2 AM, the one exception was his son, Luke being born. In the last scene before the credits, a husky animal keeper is dragging a chain in a dimly lit holding room for large animals and proclaims, "C'mon Trevor Hudson, it's feeding time," at which an audible growl is heard. Continuity *Ted's future children have been used to drive the narrative of the series since the How I Met Your Mother began. In this episode it is revealed that their names are Luke and Penny. *Future Ted mentions that 'nothing good every happens after 2 A.M.', this is a focal point of *Lily's attraction to Marshall's calves are mentioned, this is in reference to her fetish first brought up in . *Barney reveals many secrets that were kept throughout the span of the series: **Barney actually only kissed Ted's Mother, before getting kicked out of the car. **Barney's job is revealed as PLEASE (Provide Legal Exculpation And Sign Everything). **Barney reveals how he got his job, and the events that occured after the story told in . *When giving himself a pep talk, Marshall mentions his law school funk band,The Funk, The Whole Funk and Nothing But the Funk, which was first mentioned in and later again in . *Ted's 'detective' skills and skills of deduction have been metioned throughout the series. *Barney recalls the story of when he and Shannon broke up, as seen in Game Night. *Barney's "Dawson Richard Dawson " drunk was first mentioned in, The Perfect Cocktail. Gallery Unpause (1).jpg Unpause (2).jpg Unpause (3).jpg Unpause (4).jpg Unpause (5).jpg truthserumdrunk.png|Barney is truth serum drunk marshalpeptalk.png|Marshall congratulates himself after banging Lily to sleep lilyleaves.png|Lily leaves Farhampton Inn themosbys.png|The Mosby's (minus Luke) trevorhudson.png|Trevor Hudson, the ring bearer Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *Marshall mentions and when giving himself a pep talk. *Robin mentions in reference to Barney's red, swollen face. *Barney's state of drunkeness was compared to from . Another state of drunkeness was his " " state. Music *''Barney Stinson - Barney Stinson, That Guy’s Awesome'' Other Notes *The title is a reference to Marshall and Lily's ability to "pause" fights and continue them later. (which was first seen in ). When Marshall arrives to Farhampton in , Lily and him immediately "pause" before their fight about their future begins. Subsequently, their fight will be unpaused in this episode. Guests *Robert Belushi - Linus *Mark Derwin - Greg Fisher *David Mattey - Animal Trainer *Kenzo Lee - Young Man Podcast Reception Donna Bowan of the gave this episode a B+. http://www.avclub.com/review/unpause-107118 References External Links